Because of You
by SydneyGirl92
Summary: Arthur really messed up. Now, can he ever get Merlin to forgive him? Warnings: Merthur, deaf Merlin, other warnings inside.


This is a deaf Merlin story. Please forgive any errors I've made about deafness and sign language.

Also please forgive any liberties I've taken in regards to head injuries.

Thanks to my wonderful sister and beta kaseyboy for all your help. You're the best.

Warnings: modern setting, disability, deafness, light angst, cheating, stalking, violence, and like all my stories it has a happy ending

XXX

XXX

**Because of You**

XXX

XXX

Arthur had recently moved back to London. He'd been living abroad for the last couple of years and was now back to stay.

Arthur's sister, Morgana, and Leon, her husband and Arthur's best friend, were going out to dinner with their friends and talked him into joining them so they could introduce him to everyone. They both knew that he'd fit right in with their group.

While they were sitting around the table waiting for Merlin to arrive, Morgana introduced Arthur to her friends. There was Gwen and Lance, who he instantly liked along with Percy, who seemed like a gentle giant, and Gwaine who, he could already tell, was a big flirt who liked his drink but seemed like a good guy.

Morgana told Arthur, "I promise, once you see his smile, you'll fall in love with him," referring to Merlin.

Over a year ago, Morgana had started telling him about her new friend Merlin, who she thought would be perfect for Arthur. The only problem was that Merlin was deaf but both she and Leon had learned sign language to make it easier to communicate with him. Everyone at the table knew sign language so Arthur was the odd man out with regards to that.

Finally, a tall lean guy with the most beautiful eyes and lips Arthur's ever seen walked in and smiled in their direction. "There's Merlin," Morgana told her brother.

"Damn, you weren't kidding," he said referring to her comment about falling in love with Merlin once he saw his smile.

Merlin and Arthur were instantly attracted to each other. They couldn't seem to take their eyes off the other all night. Communicating was a little difficult but thankfully Morgana interpreted for him.

The next morning, Arthur hired the same tutor Morgana had used to learn sign language.

XXX

The two soon started dating and Arthur knew he was in love with Merlin from the beginning. After about six months, they exchanged keys to each other's flats.

Merlin now kept several changes of clothing at Arthur's flat and Arthur kept clothes at Merlin's. They soon were spending most of their nights together, alternating between their two flats.

Arthur asked Merlin to move in with him after they'd been dating almost a year but Merlin was hesitant to give up his flat. He secretly feared that Arthur would open his eyes and see he could do better than him and when that time came, he didn't want to end up with no home to go back to.

Arthur never treated Merlin like he wasn't in it for the long-term. He adored Merlin and everyone could see how in love they were but Merlin still hadn't gotten past his insecurities regarding their relationship.

XXX

Almost every Friday the gang would get together and go out to dinner or to a club.

One Wednesday, Merlin told Arthur that Will, an old friend from back home, was coming to London for the weekend for his birthday. Gwen and Gwaine, both having grown up with Merlin, were also friends with Will so Gwen thought it'd be nice if just the four childhood friends went out to celebrate Will's birthday on Friday.

Arthur was fine with that, telling him to have fun and that he'd see him on Saturday.

XXX

Owen, one of Arthur's friends, had asked Arthur if he wanted to go out on Friday since he knew Merlin had other plans.

"Sure, why not?" Arthur told him.

XXX

Arthur and Owen had been at the club for a short time when Owen went to dance.

Arthur was sitting at a table off to the side when he saw Merlin with his arms around a pretty petite dark-haired girl. He was smiling brightly as he was swinging her in his arms. "How could he...how dare he!" Arthur thought to himself.

Sadly, this wasn't the first time Arthur had been in this situation. His last boyfriend, Cendred, had cheated on him. It hurt but it was nothing compared to the hurt and anger he felt at this moment. He loved Merlin with all his heart and thought they had a future.

He quickly stood up and went to the other side of the club where his two-timing boyfriend and friends wouldn't see him. A few minutes later he watched as Merlin walked out with his arm around the girl's shoulders followed by Gwen and another guy he'd never seen before but assumed was Will. He had no idea what happened to Gwaine.

Arthur was furious with not only Merlin but with Gwaine and Gwen too. He'd come to think of them as friends but, obviously, they were only Merlin's friends if they were keeping Merlin's dirty little secret from him.

Arthur moved over to the bar where he sat fuming. After his third drink, a blond man approached him and asked him to dance. Soon they were grinding on the dance floor and then the other man pulled him over to a darkened corner where they started to kiss and it didn't take long before Arthur had his hands on the other man's arse grinding their groins together as they shared open mouthed kisses.

"What the fuck?!" Arthur heard someone yell before the stranger was pulled away from him.

When Arthur saw that it was Gwaine, he just glared at him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you fucking bastard?!" Gwaine yelled as he got right in Arthur's face. This caused the other bloke to leave.

"Fuck off!" Arthur yelled back.

"How could you do this to Merlin?!"

"Turnabout is fair play," he sneered.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

"I saw him with that girl!"

"Who? Freya?" Gwaine asked, totally confused by what Arthur was saying.

"I don't know who she was and I don't give a fuck! If he thinks he can screw around with some girl behind my back..."

"You are a stupid fucking prick! The girl you saw him with is Freya, who's like a little sister to him. Will and her just got engaged and he was congratulating them." Gwaine wanted to punch Arthur in the face so badly but instead he took a deep breath to try to control himself. "Merlin's way too good for you," he spat as he turned to walk away.

"What?! Gwaine, wait!"

"What?!" Gwaine turned around and yelled.

"Oh God, I screwed up. I thought...I really screwed up. Please don't tell Merlin about this," he begged.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me if you think I'll let you cheat on him and get away with it. You never deserved him in the first place." He again turned to leave but Arthur grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Please Gwaine, you can't...please, I'm begging you, please don't tell Merlin. I love him with all my heart...I was so jealous...I know I screwed up but please don't tell him. I can't lose him."

Gwaine pulled his arm free of Arthur's hold and stared at him for a minute before he finally spoke. "If I ever see you do something like this or if I even suspect it, I will tell him."

"Thank you, I swear this will never happen again."

"It better not," Gwaine said before he glared at Arthur, gave him a hard shove and walked away.

Arthur was so thankful that Gwaine had agreed to keep his secret because he knew Merlin would dump him if he ever found out.

XXX

"What's gotten into you?" Merlin signed as he grinned at his boyfriend. Arthur had been spoiling him rotten the last couple of weeks.

"Nothing...I just love you so much and I want to show you," Arthur signed back with a big smile on his face. He felt so guilty for what he'd done in the club a few weeks ago that spoiling Merlin was the only thing that helped him deal with his guilt.

XXX

As they were eating dinner at an Italian restaurant, Merlin got a text. It was actually several pictures that were texted to him. The pictures showed Arthur kissing and groping another man. Merlin instantly felt ill which Arthur noticed.

"Merlin, are you feeling okay? You look pale all of a sudden," Arthur signed when Merlin looked up at him.

"No, I don't feel very good. I'm just going to go to the restroom. I'll be back in a minute," he signed with shaking hands.

"I'll go with you," signed Arthur.

Merlin shook his head no and quickly left the table.

XXX

After Merlin saw the pictures, he knew he had to get away from Arthur so instead of going to the restroom, he took a detour and left the restaurant. He went straight to Arthur's flat to get his clothes. He figured if Arthur even bothered to look for him, he'd head to Merlin's flat first.

XXX

Meanwhile, after almost ten minutes of waiting for Merlin to return, Arthur was just getting ready to go to the restroom to check on him when Kaye Daniels, a business associate, spotted him and came over and sat down at his table to talk.

By the time Kaye had left, another ten minutes had passed. Arthur rushed to the restroom only to find it empty. He quickly pulled out his phone and texted Merlin but got no response. Arthur hurried back over to his table and grabbed both his and Merlin's jackets, threw some money down and rushed out to his car. Once inside, he again texted Merlin but got no reply like before.

XXX

Merlin had just unlocked Arthur's door when his phone vibrated.

From Arthur: Where are you? Are you okay?

He ran to Arthur's bedroom and pulled out a duffle bag Arthur kept under his bed and quickly threw his clothes into it. He just stepped into the kitchen when his phone vibrated again.

From Arthur: Where are you? Please text me. I'm worried about you.

He opened a drawer, pulled out a pen and paper, scribbled a couple words on it and then took the key to Arthur's flat off his key ring and laid it on top.

He then rushed outside where he took a taxi to the train station to go back home to Ealdor.

XXX

Arthur was frantic trying to figure out what happened to Merlin. Since they split their time between their two flats, Arthur decided to check his own place first since it was closer to the restaurant than Merlin's. Unfortunately, traffic was terrible because of an accident so, by the time he reached his flat, nearly an hour had passed since he last saw his boyfriend.

When he got to his door, he noticed it appeared to be ajar so he cautiously walked in.

Seeing no one, he yelled out, "who's here?"

When he got no response he walked further in. Nothing seemed to be out of place in the sitting room and Merlin wasn't there. He rushed into the kitchen and instantly saw a note on the counter.

The note said, "good bye" and Merlin's key was laying on top of it.

"What the fuck?!" He then ran to his bedroom to find the dresser drawers left open and Merlin's clothes missing. He found the same thing with his bedside table and the wardrobe.

Arthur was standing there in shock when his phone went off. He looked down, hoping it was a text from Merlin, but instead it was a text from Morgana: How could you!

He had no idea what that meant so he texted back: ?

Almost immediately she texted back a picture.

When Arthur saw it he instantly felt like throwing up. There, on his screen, was a picture of himself and the block from the club a few weeks ago kissing.

The next picture showed Arthur's hand on the man's arse and mouth on his neck.

"Fuck! Fuck ! Fuck!"

Before he could say anything else, another picture came over that was even more incriminating.

He fell to his knees. He knew that Merlin had seen the same pictures and that's why he'd left.

He was going to kill Gwaine but first he needed to find Merlin.

He ran to his car and sped to Merlin's flat. He used the key that Merlin had given him to get inside. Sadly, Merlin wasn't there either.

XXX

After more than an hour of calling everyone he could think of to try to find Merlin, he called Gwaine.

"Where is he Gwaine?" Arthur growled.

"I have no idea." Gwaine knew immediately who Arthur was talking about because, by now, he'd seen the pictures too. It appeared someone had posted them online.

"I should fucking kill you for doing this you bastard!" he yelled into the phone.

"Hey, I didn't do anything! But I did see the pictures and I guess you got what you deserved."

"Don't fucking lie to me Gwaine. I know you told him and took the pictures."

"You stupid moron, if you look closely at the pictures you can see me in the background. Now I have to explain to my best mate why I didn't tell him that his boyfriend is a cheating lying bastard who I caught making out with another bloke while we were out celebrating with Will. I can't even believe what a fucking arse you are," Gwaine said before he hung up on him.

XXX

Monday morning Morgana walked into Arthur's office and just shook her head. She was so angry and disappointed in him that she didn't even know where to begin.

Arthur spoke before she had a chance. "I need to find out who took those pictures so I can kill them," he growled.

"You know what? Instead of trying to find out who to blame for taking the pictures, maybe you should look in the mirror and see that you only have yourself to blame for being in this situation in the first place. If you hadn't cheated on Merlin then none of this would've happened," Morgana told him.

"Don't you think I don't already fucking know that!" he yelled.

"You can yell at me all you want but you're the one who fucked everything up! I hope you're happy." She then turned and left his office slamming the door on the way out.

XXX

It'd been almost a week and Arthur still hadn't found Merlin. He was going crazy with worry but finally, after pestering Gwaine relentlessly, he assured him that Merlin was safe but wouldn't tell him where he was.

Arthur had been texting Merlin almost hourly since Friday night, without any reply. Not knowing what else to do, he just continued texting him, hoping and praying he'd eventually respond.

From Arthur: I'm so sorry. I love you.

From Arthur: Please can I see you so I can explain?

Then, on Thursday, he finally got a reply.

XXX

Merlin's Mum had welcomed him home with open arms. She held him and let him cry on her shoulder.

As the days passed, with his Mum's love and support, he felt he was finally strong enough to face Arthur so he took the train back to London and sent Arthur a text.

From Merlin: coffee shop at 7

From Arthur: I'll be there. I love you and I'm sorry.

XXX

"You obviously don't trust me," Merlin signed.

"No, I swear, I do trust you," Arthur signed back.

"Well, it doesn't really matter anymore because I don't trust you," Merlin said using his hands.

They continued signing back and forth.

"Please, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you did a pretty good job of it. I never have and never would cheat on you. Can you say the same?"

Arthur got down on his knees in front of Merlin. He didn't care that he was in the middle of a coffee shop or that there were people looking at him. He signed, "I'm so so sorry. Merlin, I love you more than anything in the world and I swear I will never hurt you again. Please...what can I do to get you to forgive me? I'm so sorry. I'll do anything, just tell me what to do."

Merlin looked at him with such sadness in his eyes it was killing Arthur knowing he was the one that put it there. "I'm sorry too, good-bye Arthur," he signed as he stood up to leave.

Arthur quickly stood and grabbed Merlin's arms and pulled him close so he could wrap him in a hug and just held onto him as tears were steaming down his face.

Merlin finally pulled free of his embrace and looked at Arthur one last time, tears running down his own cheeks and mouthed the words, "good-bye."

Arthur tried one last time by signing, "don't say good-bye. Please, I'm begging you, please don't say good-bye."

Merlin gave him a sad little smile as he turned and walked out the door.

XXX

From Arthur: I love you and I'm not going to give up on us.

From Arthur: I love you and no matter how long it takes for you to forgive me, I'll be waiting.

From Arthur: I love you. You're all I care about.

From Arthur: I love you. It's not the end for us. I'll wait forever.

Arthur continued sending Merlin texts several times a day. Each one started with 'I love you' but he never got any response.

XXX

Over the following weeks, Arthur ran into Merlin as often as he could, making sure he shopped at the same places Merlin did. He would always greet him with sad puppy dog eyes and sign, "I love you and miss you so much. Can we please try again?"

Every time Merlin would just shake his head no and sadly walk away.

Not being with Merlin anymore was killing Arthur and he had to find a way to fix it.

Gwaine, Gwen, Lance, Percy, Leon and Morgana had finally forgiven him for hurting Merlin. He was happy about that but it wasn't their forgiveness that he was desperately seeking.

XXX

For Merlin, every encounter with Arthur felt like pouring salt in an open wound. Why wouldn't he just leave Merlin alone so he could try to heal his broken heart.

XXX

Several months had past since he'd lost Merlin and Arthur was desperate. He asked their friends if he could join them at the pub when they all got together. The group was divided but finally, after seeing how desperate Arthur was to win Merlin back, they agreed to let him come.

XXX

Merlin wasn't over Arthur by any stretch of the imagination but he thought he was doing better. Arthur continued running into him but it was getting easier to just turn and walk away.

Then he walked into the pub and saw Arthur there, with all their friends. He knew he wasn't strong enough to sit down at a table with him so he turned and walked right back out of the pub.

From Arthur: I'm sorry. Please come back. I'll leave.

His friends all sent him texts telling him they were sorry and to please come back but he refused. They even told him they wouldn't let Arthur join them anymore but Merlin didn't want to be selfish. After all, Arthur was their friend too.

The next week Merlin didn't show up. But the following week Gwen and Gwaine were able to convince him to join them again.

Over the following weeks, Arthur felt the distance between them closing inch by inch.

XXX

Two months later

XXX

The whole gang was at the pub. Merlin was the last to show up and when he finally did he was acting nervous.

Everyone seemed to notice and Gwaine signed, "what's going on? Are you okay?"

Merlin just nodded his head yes and pretty much chugged the beer that was already on the table waiting for him. They were all concerned but could tell Merlin didn't want to talk about it so everyone got up to dance leaving Merlin and Arthur alone at the table.

Once alone, Arthur signed, "what's going on?" When he saw Merlin shake his head he continued. "Merlin, I know something's wrong. Please tell me."

Merlin then looked over Arthur's shoulder and his eyes went wide. Arthur turned around to where Merlin was looking and saw Mordred standing there staring at Merlin.

Arthur touched Merlin's hand to get his attention before signing, "did he do something to you?"

Merlin just shook his head trying to get Arthur to drop it but he wouldn't. "Merlin, please tell me what Mordred did."

XXX

Mordred had wanted to date Merlin and Arthur knew it. Even after they were together, Mordred still persisted. Merlin tried to let him down as nicely as possible but when that didn't work, Arthur threatened him. After that Mordred backed off.

Over the past couple of months since Merlin and Arthur had broken up, he'd become obsessed with Merlin.

Merlin constantly felt like he was being watched and knew it was Mordred. He'd see Mordred watching him from the other side of the street when he got to work and, no matter what time he left, Mordred would always be there waiting and watching as he left.

Just this morning, when Merlin left his flat to go to work, there was a single red rose with a note attached to it laying just outside his door. It said, "you will be mine."

It creeped Merlin out knowing that Mordred knew where he lived. When he left work to go to the pub, he didn't see Mordred across the street so he was relieved.

Unfortunately, Mordred came up behind him seemingly out of nowhere and pulled Merlin's arm up behind his back and put his other hand over his mouth to keep him from yelling out for help as he pushed him into the alley just past his office building.

Merlin was frantic. He was doing everything he could to get away but was limited in his options because of Mordred's hold on his arm.

Once in the alley, Mordred finally let it go and pushed him against the wall so they were now facing each other. He grabbed Merlin's wrists and pinned them above his head as he pressed his body flush against Merlin's keeping him in place as he started kissing him. Merlin wasn't able to get his arms out of Mordred's grip but he was able to bring his knee up into his groin. It was enough to cause him to release his grip on Merlin.

Merlin took off and when he got to the pub, he was hoping he'd lost him. Then, when he looked up and saw Mordred, his heart sank.

XXX

Arthur turned back towards Merlin and saw the color had drained from his face. He then noticed the bruises around his wrists and started getting angry.

"Did Mordred do this?" he signed before he gently rubbed his thumbs over the bruises.

Merlin's eyes started to tear up. He just wanted Mordred to leave him alone and now, he knew he'd made him angrier.

Arthur moved over to the chair beside Merlin's and pulled him into his arms and just held him. He was so thankful that Merlin let him. He could feel it when Merlin slowly relaxed in his arms.

When Arthur looked back up, Mordred was glaring at Merlin. He looked so deranged that Arthur was instantly concerned for Merlin's safety.

All of a sudden it dawned on him. It had been Mordred who'd taken and sent those pictures of Arthur. He remembered seeing him at the club that night. He knew Mordred must have sent the pictures hoping to break them up so he could have Merlin for himself.

He may have succeeded in breaking them up but Arthur would make sure that Mordred would never have Merlin for himself.

XXX

When everyone came back to the table, Arthur stood up and told Gwaine he needed to see him. Once he was standing behind Merlin, where Merlin couldn't see him, he said to all their friends, "don't leave Merlin alone. Mordred is right over there and he hurt Merlin. I'll be right back."

Merlin had told Gwen that he'd caught Mordred following him a couple of times but played it off as nothing serious. She told everyone else but whenever anyone questioned him about it, he'd tell them it was nothing to worry about.

"What'd he do to Merlin? I'm going to make him pay," Gwaine growled once they'd stepped away from the table.

"I don't know but Merlin's wrists are both bruised and after you guys went to dance, Merlin saw him and I could tell he was spooked."

"I knew he wasn't telling me something," Gwaine said.

"I've got to get him out of here. I'm going to take him back to my flat but I don't want Mordred following us so can you distract him so I can get Merlin out the back?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, I'll take care of it. But maybe he should come home with me. You know, since everything that's happened between you two."

"No! He's coming home with me so I can protect him."

"Okay, I just hope he'll agree to that."

XXX

Ten minutes later, Gwaine walked over to Mordred and spilled his drink down the front of him causing the two men to get into an argument. Arthur quickly got Merlin's attention and signed, "come with me." When Merlin looked at him confused, he added, "please, do you trust me?"

Merlin finally nodded his head yes so Arthur grabbed his hand and squeezed it before guiding Merlin to the back of the pub and out the door. Soon they were at Arthur's car and he opened the door for Merlin before he quickly went around and got in the driver's seat. Within twenty minutes they were at Arthur's flat. Merlin looked at him with such sadness it broke his heart.

"Please come in and let me take care of you," Arthur signed as he was pleading with his eyes.

Merlin nodded yes and Arthur felt so relieved. He led Merlin in and had him sit down on the sofa while he went and made them both a cup of tea.

When he returned, Merlin was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

Arthur set the cups down on the coffee table and he got down on his knees in front of Merlin. Merlin looked so lost and confused that Arthur couldn't stop himself from pulling him into his arms to comfort him.

For the first time in months, Arthur felt Merlin's arms wrap around him.

Merlin was just so tired. He was tired of being sad. He was tired of feeling betrayed. He was tired of missing Arthur. He was tired of worrying about what Mordred might do.

He wanted to go to sleep and have everything that made him so tired disappear by the time he woke up. Being in Arthur's arms again made it feel like that was possible.

Arthur could tell that Merlin was starting to fall asleep so he let go of him in order to rearrange Merlin into a more comfortable position where he was laying down on the sofa. Arthur then sat back down on the floor by Merlin's head and gently stroked his hair trying to help him go to sleep.

Merlin looked at him and saw Arthur's love for him in his eyes.

"Hold me please?" Merlin signed.

Arthur smiled brightly as he nodded his head and moved up onto the sofa and maneuvered himself so he was on his back and had pulled Merlin so half his body was draped over him. He then tightened his arms around him and pressed kisses in his hair.

Before they both fell asleep, he let go long enough to sign "I love you" and then wrapped his arms around Merlin once again.

Arthur knew they had a long way to go to get back to where they were before but he hoped and prayed that this was the start of that process.

XXX

Mordred was furious that Gwaine had spilled his drink on him. Once they were done yelling at each other, he looked up only to find Merlin was gone.

"Where'd he go?!"

"Who?" Gwaine asked all innocently.

"You know damn well who! Where's Merlin?!"

"Fuck off and stay away from him if you know what's good for you," Gwaine threatened.

Mordred just glared at him before he rushed into the loo trying to find Merlin. When he didn't find him there he rushed out the back door but by then Merlin and Arthur were already gone.

Mordred decided to go to Merlin's flat and wait for him there.

XXX

Merlin woke up the next morning feeling safe and warm. He felt a hand slowly running up and down his back while another hand was stroking his hair gently. It took him a few seconds before he remembered where he was and who he was with.

He moved just enough so he could see Arthur's face.

Once Arthur realized he was awake, he stilled both his hands and looked down at Merlin and gave him a heartwarming smile and mouthed "I love you" to him.

Merlin gave him a small smile in return before he put his head back down on Arthur's chest so he could enjoy this feeling for a few more minutes before reality slapped him in the face.

Merlin felt Arthur's lips brush against his forehead and he closed his eyes and just savored the feeling.

Finally, he sat up. "Sorry about falling asleep like that last night. I shouldn't have asked you to be my pillow," he signed as he gave Arthur a bashful smile.

"I'll gladly be your pillow whenever you want," Arthur signed back looking sincere. "If you want, you can take a shower and I'll make us breakfast. Everything's where it's always been and I still have a few pair of your boxers and a couple shirts in the dresser."

Merlin gave him a shy smile as he made his way to the bathroom. Once there, he noticed that Arthur still had his kind of shampoo in the shower and still even had his toothbrush and razor in the cabinet. Knowing Arthur had kept these things really warmed his heart.

Once he was finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist before he left the bathroom and walked into Arthur's bedroom. He was caught off guard by the sight of Arthur standing there shirtless.

Arthur had just finished pulling on a clean pair of jeans when he saw Merlin walk into his room in nothing but a towel. He couldn't take his eyes off him. It'd been too long since he'd seen him like this.

He noticed the blush that was spreading from Merlin's face down his neck to his chest and then realized he'd been staring this whole time. "Oh, sorry, I'm sorry, I'll just go put breakfast on plates for us," he signed looking and feeling embarrassed at being caught staring at Merlin's near naked body. He knew no one in their right mind could ever blame him for it though because Merlin was gorgeous. He quickly pulled a shirt over his head and left the room.

A few minutes later Merlin appeared in the kitchen wearing one of his own shirts that Arthur had kept for him.

"Thanks," he mouthed as he sat down and they both started eating the breakfast Arthur made.

XXX

"I should get home," Merlin signed after they'd cleaned up their dishes.

"Please tell me what's going on with Mordred before you leave," Arthur asked in sign.

Merlin took a deep breath and looked at Arthur. When he saw how desperate and worried he was, he decided to tell him everything including how Mordred attacked him last night on his way to the pub. He then remembered that he'd shoved the note Mordred had left outside his door in his pocket, so he pulled it out and showed it to Arthur too.

Arthur looked like he was ready to explode. When he looked at Merlin and saw his fear, he forced himself to calm down.

"I don't want you to go back to your flat. It's not safe. Please stay here," signed Arthur.

Merlin shook his head no.

"I'm at least going to take you back to your place and make sure you're safe."

Merlin didn't argue so they left and went to Merlin's flat.

As soon as they got there, Merlin unlocked his door but suddenly stopped after he'd only taken a few steps inside. When Arthur saw what caused Merlin to stop, he quickly moved to stand in front of him. There, sitting on Merlin's sofa, was Mordred. He was eating a sandwich and drinking a beer while watching television like he lived there.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?!" Arthur yelled as he reached back to make sure Merlin stayed behind him so he'd be able to protect him better, if need be.

"I live here. What the fuck are you doing here?!" Mordred yelled back.

"Get out of here now before I call the cops," Arthur told him.

"No, I don't think I will. You need to give me Merlin and get yourself the fuck out of here and leave us alone!"

Arthur turned so he could sign to Merlin to get out of the flat now but, as soon as he did, Mordred made his move and smashed his beer bottle over Arthur's head, knocking him out.

He then grabbed Merlin as he was bending down to check on Arthur and threw him against the wall. He knocked his head into the wall until he was dizzy and could barely stand.

Mordred was far from done with Merlin though. He drug him over and threw him towards the sofa but he hit the coffee table instead. Mordred grabbed him by the hair and pulled him onto the sofa and then climbed on top of him.

Merlin used his legs to flip him over enough so he could knock Mordred to the floor. This only served to anger him more. Before Merlin was even able to get off the sofa, Mordred started throwing punches in his face, quickly causing his nose and then his lip to bleed. He was able to get a few of his own punches to land on Mordred's face and chest before Mordred smashed his fist into Merlin's eye, causing him to see stars. He then felt his neck being crushed as his ability to breathe was being taken away. Then everything went black.

Arthur regained consciousness and looked around to find Mordred chocking Merlin. He jumped to his feet and yanked Mordred off Merlin and threw him into the coffee table. He smashed his head against it until he knocked him out and quickly went to Merlin.

"Oh God, Merlin, please, wake up...you have to wake up...come on honey, wake up for me please," he cried as he tried waking him without causing anymore damage.

Just then, the door flew open and four cops came charging in with their guns drawn.

"Please, he needs help! He won't wake up! Please help him!" Arthur yelled at them.

"Is there anyone else in the flat?!" one of the officers demanded.

"No! He won't wake up! Please help him!" he pleaded.

With this, two officers went to search the rest of the flat while the other two stayed in the room. Paramedics quickly entered and rushed to Merlin's side, pushing Arthur out of the way.

Another paramedic entered and was checking on Mordred when he finally came to. Arthur, seeing him awake, went to attack him but was stopped by the cops.

"He tried to kill Merlin! Oh God, he tried to kill Merlin!" he yelled as he broke down in tears.

"Who are you to the victim?" one of the cops asked.

"I'm his boyfriend. How is he?!" Arthur demanded.

They both looked over just in time to see the paramedics gently roll Merlin onto a backboard before lifting him onto the stretcher. They quickly got him secured onto it and pushed him out the door.

Arthur rushed out to follow with one of the cops by his side.

"Sir, you need to get checked out by the paramedics because you appear to be bleeding."

"I'm fine. I need to be with Merlin," he told the cop.

"Alright, I'll drive you to the hospital but you'll need to get seen to there."

"Whatever, please, I need to be with Merlin."

XXX

Arthur was pacing in the emergency department waiting room. He'd already been examined and, after getting twelve stitches on the back of his head, he was anxiously waiting for news on Merlin.

Gwaine, Gwen, Lance, Percy, Morgana and Leon were there with him.

"What's taking so long?" Arthur asked no one in particular.

"He's going to be okay Arthur," Morgana said trying to comfort him.

The police officers had already taken his statement and Mordred, after he was examined at the hospital, was arrested and taken to jail. The cops had told him that Mordred had gotten into Merlin's flat by breaking the bedroom window.

Finally, after what felt like days, a doctor came out to talk to them.

"Mr. Emrys has suffered a broken nose and his jaw and his eye socket have both been fractured. Luckily, there doesn't appear to be any damage to his eye which is great and we should be able to fix the jaw with pins and wires. His throat is severely bruised from the choking and his ribs are also badly bruised so he'll be pretty sore for awhile. He also has a minor concussion but overall, I'd say he got off pretty good after the beating he received.

"When can I see him?" Arthur asked with a shaky voice. He didn't know if he wanted to scream, cry or punch someone.

"Give us about an hour and then you should be able to see him for a few minutes. A nurse will let you know when. We're going to obviously admit him and if there are no complications from any of his injuries, he should be able to go home in a few days. If anything changes with his condition, we'll let you know, otherwise, like I said, you should be able to see him soon," the doctor said before he walked away.

XXX

A nurse finally came over and told the group of friends that one person could go back to see Merlin. Arthur jumped up and quickly followed her to Merlin's bedside.

He looked terrible. His face was all swollen and was starting to turn black and blue. One eye was swelled shut and the other one was closed. Arthur panicked and quickly asked the nurse if he was okay.

"Yes, he's just resting. We gave him some medicine for the pain and are monitoring him closely because of the concussion. He may not wake up for awhile," the nurse told him.

Arthur pulled a chair as close to the bed as he could get it and held onto Merlin's hand tightly.

Merlin didn't wake up before Arthur was told he needed to leave, which he very reluctantly did. He was informed he could come back to see him in the morning.

XXX

The next morning, Arthur was again sitting beside Merlin's bed holding his hand. Merlin had been moved sometime overnight to a different room. The nurse told him that Merlin had woken up late last night and was awake for several hours before he went back to sleep.

As soon as Merlin started to stir, Arthur moved so he was sitting on the edge of his bed. Merlin slowly opened his good eye and looked around, obviously confused. Then he saw Arthur and gave him a small grin before his jaw started to hurt.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Arthur signed.

Merlin closed his eye and just barely shook his head. Once he opened his eye, he signed to Arthur, "are you okay? I saw him knock you out and I was so scared..."

Arthur gently grabbed Merlin's hands to still them so he could talk. "I'm fine, it's you that's laying here in a hospital bed. I'm so sorry I didn't protect you," Arthur signed as tears started to fill his eyes. Merlin just gave him a puzzled look so he continued. "I never should have turned my back on Mordred. If I wouldn't have, you wouldn't be hurt. That's all I ever seem to do to you. I am so so sorry." He finally couldn't take it anymore and he broke down and put his head down in his hands.

He felt Merlin's hands on his arms gently pulling him down so he could lay his head on Merlin's chest, which he did very gently because of his ribs. He then felt Merlin's hands trying to soothe him by rubbing his back and neck.

He finally composed himself enough to sit up so he could talk to Merlin some more. He started by signing, "I love you so much and I thought I'd lost you when I saw you laying there covered in blood...I can't lose you Merlin, I just can't." He then broke down again.

Merlin finally got his attention so he could sign. "You didn't lose me, you saved me. I'm still here thanks to you."

"You shouldn't have gotten hurt. I never should have turned my back on him..."

This time it was Merlin that stilled Arthur's hands before he started signing. "Stop it. Stop blaming yourself. You didn't know he would attack like that? Arthur, you saved me and I can never repay you for that."

Arthur just stared at him for a minute before he slowly brought his hand up and gently ran his fingers over Merlin's cheek and then down to his swollen lips. He wanted to lean over and kiss those lips so desperately but instead he leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead.

He sat back up and mouthed, "I love you."

"I love you too," Merlin signed back.

Arthur stared at him in disbelief. Finally he signed, "can you please repeat that?"

"I love you," Merlin repeated with his hands.

A smile instantly spread across Arthur's face upon seeing those words coming from Merlin. "I love you so much, you have no idea. Thank you...thank you...thank you," he signed before grabbing Merlin's hands and kissing them both. He then put Merlin's hands on his chest over his heart and held them there for a minute before he let go to sign, "you have my heart always and forever."

XXX

Before Merlin was released from the hospital, Gwaine, Lance, Leon and Percy went over and cleaned up his flat. They didn't want the girls to see the place because they had taken Merlin's attack hard enough without seeing further evidence of it.

They couldn't get the blood stains out of his sofa so they threw it out and bought him a new one. They also replaced a broken lamp and coffee table and had to repaint some of the wall where there were blood stains that wouldn't wipe off. The bedroom window had already been replaced before they even got there so, other than the new furnishings, you'd never know anything had happened there.

XXX

Merlin was released from the hospital a few days later with orders to take it easy for at least the next week. He wanted to go back to his own flat so Arthur asked if he could stay there with him while he recovered which Merlin agreed to.

They both knew they still had a lot to talk about and trust issues to overcome before they could completely put the past behind them but they were hopefully moving in the right direction.

One week quickly turned into two. Arthur took wonderful care of Merlin. Arthur made him feel loved and cherished with every little thing he did for him. They were slowly rebuilding their relationship piece by piece.

It was always Arthur that initiated any physical contact between them, like rubbing Merlin's shoulders or holding his hand or gently caressing his cheeks. He would give Merlin kisses on the top of his head or forehead and even gave him a couple gentle pecks on his cheek, but so far Merlin never took the initiative to touch him.

Then, one evening, Merlin shocked him when he reached out and grabbed Arthur's hand while they were watching a movie. He looked over and saw Merlin watching him intently. All of a sudden, they were both leaning towards the other until their lips finally met for the first time in months. They had to keep the kisses gentle because Merlin's lip was still sore as well as his jaw.

After that, Arthur felt like they were definitely on the way to recovering what they'd lost.

One night, they were on the sofa with Merlin's back pressed to Arthur's chest and Arthur's arms wrapped around him when Merlin tapped Arthur's hand to get his attention before he signed, "why?"

Arthur knew exactly what Merlin was asking him with that one word. "Because I was stupid and I was jealous," he signed. He still had Merlin pressed against his chest so he held his hands out in front of Merlin so he could read them.

"Why?"

"You know Cendred cheated on me. It hurt but it was nothing compared to how I felt when I saw you hugging Freya. I love you with all my heart. I want to marry you and spend my life with you, I pretty much have since our first date. I saw you with her and it was like my life was over in that moment. You're everything I've ever wanted and so much more and I saw it disappearing and I couldn't stand it so I did the stupidest and worst thing I've ever done in my life," Arthur signed.

He stopped for a minute to wrap his arms around Merlin before he let go so he could continue. "Sometimes I just look at you and wonder what you could possibly see in me that would make me worthy enough to be loved by you. You are the most wonderful person I've ever met and you could have anyone so I don't know why you chose me. Then I went and ruined in..."

"You didn't ruin it, not permanently at least," Merlin answered with his hands. "It's you that could have anyone so I don't know why you'd want a goofy-looking, big-eared deaf guy."

"First, you are not goofy-looking, you are gorgeous," Arthur signed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Second, I love your ears. They are perfect just like the rest of you," and he gave one and then the other ear a nibble followed by kiss. "Third, you have the prettiest hands I've ever seen and I get mesmerized just watching them as you sign," and with that he grabbed Merlin's hands and kissed each finger.

Merlin feel asleep in Arthur's arms that night. When Arthur carried him into the bedroom and gently laid him on the bed, Merlin woke up signed, "stay."

Arthur nodded as he gave him a smile and quickly took off his jeans before he crawled in and ever so carefully pulled Merlin back against him so he could wrap him safely in his arms. He held him like that all night long.

That was the first night they'd spent in bed together since their break-up. Up until then, Arthur had been sleeping on the sofa. After that night, things got much easier for them and from then on, he only slept in Merlin's bed.

XXX

Arthur never left Merlin's flat. His clothing, electronics and other belongings just gradually migrated there.

It wasn't something they'd really discussed, it just kind of happened and it seemed so natural.

Arthur knew one day he'd like them to move into a bigger flat or possibly even a house but he had other things he needed to accomplish with Merlin first.

XXX

Five months later

XXX

It was a nice sunny Saturday in June when Arthur surprised Merlin by packing them a picnic lunch. He drove out into the country where he parked close to a lake. He opened the boot of the car and grabbed the picnic basket along with a blanket he'd packed and they walked down to the lake.

Arthur spread the blanket under a tree and they enjoyed the simple meal he'd made.

Arthur was sitting with his back against a tree while Merlin was sitting between his legs with his back pressed to Arthur's chest, Arthur's arms wrapped tightly around him. This was Arthur's favorite way to cuddle with Merlin.

They were sitting there with their heads turned so they could kiss each other. Once they pulled apart for much needed air, Arthur started kissing and sucking on Merlin's neck causing him to squirm because his neck was very sensitive and ticklish.

Arthur finally stopped the torture and Merlin leaned his head back so it was resting on Arthur's shoulder. They stayed like this for awhile until Arthur felt like he couldn't wait another minute.

He kissed Merlin on the temple and tickled his hip to get his attention. He then started signing with his hands held out in front of Merlin. "I love you more than anything in this world. Will you marry me?"

Merlin suddenly sat up straight and turned around in Arthur's arms so he was facing him. Arthur signed again, "will you marry me?"

All of a sudden a smile spread across Merlin's face as he nodded yes before he threw his arms around Arthur's neck so they could kiss each other properly.

As soon as they broke apart, Arthur reached for Merlin's hand and slipped a gold band he'd had specially made onto his fiancé's finger. "I love you. You've made me the happiest man alive," Arthur signed.

"I love you too," Merlin mouthed before going back to kissing his husband-to-be.

XXX

Three months later

XXX

"...I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband," the preacher said as Gwaine stood beside him and signed his spoken words for Merlin.

After their reception, the grooms left on their week-long honeymoon to France.

When they returned, they settled into married life in their new three bedroom house.

XXX

One year later

XXX

"I can't believe it's finally here," Merlin signed to his husband as they were sitting in the hospital maternity ward anxiously awaiting the birth of their soon to be adopted daughter.

"You're going to be a great daddy," Arthur signed to him before he pulled him into his arms.

Merlin pulled back just far enough so he could move his hands to say, "and you're going to be a wonderful papa."

XXX

Soon after Emily was born, they were lucky enough to be able to adopt a little boy they named Ben. They were thrilled that their kids were so close in age.

XXX

Five years later

XXX

Arthur and Merlin were kicking the ball around in the park with their kids. Arthur looked over at his husband and saw him smiling brightly. It was one of Arthur's most favorite sights in the world so he walked over to him and mouthed "I love you" before he pulled Merlin in for a kiss and then just held him in his arms. He couldn't believe how his life had turned out. Merlin had given him the greatest gift of all...a second chance, and now he had this wonderful life and family. Arthur held Merlin even tighter as he said to himself, "and it's all because of you."

XXX

The end.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
